Our Life
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Hidup di mata kami, kurang lebih seperti ini. Bacalah, mungkin kau akan mengerti./Bunuh diri itu butuh keberanian. Karena kau yang menjemput maut, kau yang mengundang rasa sakit.#SA16


_Hidup di mata kami, kurang lebih seperti ini. Bacalah, mungkin kau akan mengerti._

 _Bunuh diri itu butuh keberanian. Karena_ _kau yang menjemput maut, kau yang mengundang rasa sakit._

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Our Life** **By Zaky Uzu** **M** **o**

 **Koro-Hen #SA16**

 **.**

 **(bold) savior' POV**

 **(** bold **) victims' POV**

Setiap detak jantung, helaan napas. Yang kami hirup, yang kami bawa dan dengarkan setiap harinya. Beragam hal yang kami lewati, seluruhnya terasa menyesakkan.

_Hidup itu perih_

Horibe Itona

Berapa kalipun kami menghela napas, semuanya terasa kian penat berat. Kian sempit, merapat hampa. Apakah kata _sakit_ masih dapat menjelaskan? Kurasa ya—dan tidak. Sebab kata apa lagi yang dapat menggambarkan, _sakit_ yang kami rasakan?

_Hidup itu menyakitkan_

Shiota Nagisa

Inilah yang kami alami, dalam masa yang baru setua jagung. Denting-denting waktu, begitu ingin kami lewati. Bukan agar hari berganti, namun demi memangkas napas dalam diri.

_Hidup itu pahit_

Hazama Kirara

.

.

Kami bersama, tak mampu lagi merasakan empati. Tak dapat lagi mengerti makna simpati, dan terlalu lelah menangis—membagi kisah untuk ditangisi. Kami _t_ _id_ _ak butuh_ dikasihani. Kami tidak butuh tatapan itu, pandangan itu, semua kata-kata kosong itu—yang tidak bisa kalian tunjukan dalam tindakan, demi sebuah bukti.

Tahukah kalian, kami lelah mencoba, berdoa, menanti, dan berharap. Karena tiada satupun yang pasti. Segalanya, sebatas angan dan mimpi.

Maka bolehkah kami berhenti?

berhenti bernapas dan menjalani—hidup ini.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Akankah datang seseorang, yang sungguh-sungguh mengatakan, _"Tetaplah hidup."_

 ** _Tentu, akan ada._**

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

 **K** **au tidak perlu mati untuk melihat surga. Karena** **tanpa napas terhenti, kau telah mati.** **D** **an jika kau sungguh-sungguh mencabut nyawa dalam diri, tiada tempat yang akan menerimamu baik dalam kondisi hidup maupun mati.** **S** **ebab dunia hanya menerima mereka yang menjalani takdirnya, bukan yang dengan** **jumawa** **melangkahinya.**

 **L** **agipula, surga bisa kau temui di mana saja.** **A** **salkan matamu masih terbuka, dan jantungmu berdetak tanda _hidup_ , memang masih kau miliki.**

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

 _S_ _abar, sabar, sabar._

Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan orang-orang.

 _B_ _anyak-banyak lah bersabar, berdoa._

Namun pernahkah mereka merasakan, seperti apa saat kau tak henti berdoa, namun tak pernah _dijabah_? Pernahkah mereka benar-benar merasakan, pahitnya tidak didengarkan? Sakitnya tidak dipercayai, dan hampa menusuk membelah relung dada saat keputusasaan begitu angkuh tegak di depan mata?

 _T_ _idak_. Karena itulah mereka bisa mengatakannya.

Sebab apabila mereka _tahu_ , bukan itu yang akan mereka ucapkan. Bukan lontaran kalimat simpati memberi iba—tidak. Sebab seharusnya mereka tahu, bahwa itu hanya menambah lengkung pahit kami. Setiap baitnya hanya menambah pekat relung kami, hanya memperdalam kepercayaan kami, bahwa segalanya tiada berguna lagi.

Harapan, yang mereka bisikan berulang-ulang sontak berubah bak sampah di mata kami. Sebab bagaimana lagi harapan terlihat dari balik lipatan lengan yang menghalangi pandangan kami, yang telah kian merapat seiring tenggelamnya wajah kami.

.

 _Mana yang lebih baik—terlanjur lupa hingga hampa, atau tetap mengenal perih hingga sampai di tepi mata?_ _—Hazama Kirara_

.

 _J_ _a_ _n_ _gan menyalahkan diri sendiri._

Terkadang kalian juga mengatakannya berulang kali. Dan ya, kami tidak selalu melakukannya. Karena terkadang kami sampai pada pemikiran, _kalian lah yang membuat percik cahaya yang mengintip dari celah sempit kami abai terlihat._

Karena _harapan_ nyatanya telah merobek benak kami, dengan meredup dan kian meredup hingga lagi-lagi, kami mengecap hampa—kekosongan yang nyata.

Dan pada akhirnya, kalian malah pergi. Mengambil jarak menjauh dan menarik langkah mundur teratur. Kami tidak menyalahkan kalian, sebab di kala kami sungguh menyentuh gelembung rapuh nan lembut bak _dandelion_ yang kalian tawarkan, nyatanya di mata kalian kami _terlambat_ —atau sudah terlalu banyak menolak.

.

 _Hidup tak semudah cerita di televisi. Likunya lebih banyak, celahnya lebih sempit. Lorong yang ada sangat gelap, hitam pekat—tiada titik cahaya. Bila pun ada, mungkin terlewat. Karena itu hanya setitik. —Shiota Nagisa_

.

Tetapi, sadarkah kalian jika kami telah berubah layaknya kelalawar yang takut menemui cahaya?

Ya, kami telah diangkat angan dan harapan, sebelum kemudian dijatuhkan, hancur lebur menyerpih bersama debu—hanya dengan hilangnya uluran tangan kalian. Silahkan berkatalah bahwa kami ini manja, dan begitu lemah. Karena ya, memang begitulah kami. Kami ini menjadi manja, karena dahaga sebab kering kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya—yang tulus tanpa banyak kata. Kami merindukan ketulusan, yang sayangnya tidak bisa kami dapatkan.

Maka kami menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma. Kami memangkas masa dengan kesia-siaan demi menghilangkan percik penat di dada. Sebab letih ini tak tergambar, perih ini tak terlukis. Sesak merajam ini tak dapat ditulis, ukiran luka tanpa tangis. Isak hampa dipangkas masa, harap lenyap bersama hari, waktu berlari meninggalkan kami.

Sebagaimana dunia yang selalu mengusir kami. Selayaknya kami yang _selalu siap_ meninggalkan bumi, tanpa terpikirkan hendak menjumpai apa yang kalian sebut-sebut sebagai surga.

Dan lagi, surga memang bukan tempat untuk kami—orang-orang yang kalian sebut sebagai, _manusia yang menyia-nyiakan hidup mereka_.

.

 _Mungkin mereka lupa ada kata_ terimakasih _, jadi muncul istilah_ habis manis sepah dibuang _. —Horibe Itona_

.

Semua ini telah membutakan kami, dan tidak ada lagi yang membuat kami peduli—selain kesadaran bahwa sejatinya kami telah menjadi bangkai berjalan sejak dini.

Tertawalah, karena kalian tidak mengetahui seperti apa rasanya—hidup, padahal kau telah lama mati.

.

.

 _raga kosong berisi napas, jasad hidup tanpa binar_ _rona_ _._

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

 **Bunuh diri itu butuh keberanian. Karena** **kau yang menjemput maut, kau yang mengundang rasa sakit.**

 **Mungkin** **keputusasaan menghadangmu, derita menghampirimu. Duka** **dan luka menghiasi harimu, dan kelam biru menyertai lantunan langkahmu. Pedih** **pahit perih telah dirajam dalam hatimu, kini mengalir dalam sari hidupmu—setiap gumpal darahmu.**

 **Berapa** **kalipun kau mencoba mempercepat kematianmu, belum tentu kau akan langsung menemui malaikat maut. Sebab** **aku yakin ia takkan sudi menjemputmu, apalagi mengantar** **m** **u ke alam yang selanjutnya.**

 **Nantinya** **kau akan diterlantarkan, sama seperti saat kau di dunia** **ini** **.**

 **Kau bertanya ke** **n** **apa aku peduli? Karena di dunia ini, ada beragam paradoks menyusahkan yang membuatku melakukan hal ini—berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Manusia** **telah ditakdirkan untuk mati, jadi untuk apa terburu-buru? Kelak** **,** **cepat atau lambat kematian sendiri yang akan menghampirimu, tersenyum seraya mengalungkan sabitnya di lehermu.**

 **Dan** **satu hal lagi, karen** **a** **ak** **u** **percaya kau belum jatuh sejauh itu. Kau** **masih bisa diselamatkan, dan aku pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk itu.**

 **Setidaknya** **,** **pahamilah bahwa sebuah nyawa hanya dimiliki satu dalam setip raga, dipasangkan dengan sebuah jiwa. Jadi** **sayangilah hal itu. Baiklah** **,** **jika tidak, setidaknya lakukan itu demi orang-orang yang tidak seberuntung dirimu** **—kau** **yang masih memiliki napas di dunia ini.**

 **Mungkin** **kau tidak lagi takut melihat gundukan tanah merah, jejeran batu nisan dan makam. Tetapi** **lihatlah, di dalam pusara itu terbaring mereka yang masih menginginkan hidup. Mereka** **yang masih berjuang dan berharap untuk dapat memperbaiki kehidupan mereka, atau minimal menambah amal baik mereka di dunia ini.**

 **Ya** **,** **aku yakin kau tidak lagi takut pada kematian. Sebab** **kau pasti cukup berani untuk mengakhiri hidupmu, menantang malai** **kat** **maut untuk datang lebih cepat. Kau** **pasti sangat** **pemberani** **.**

 **Jadi** **,** **kenapa tidak kau gunakan keberanian itu untuk melanjutkan hidupmu saja? Dengan** **membuka lembaran baru, melihat dari sisi dan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Agar** **kau dapat melihat keindahan yang tersembunyi** **di** **dalam hidup ini. Agar** **kau menyadari betapa banyaknya warna yang akan kau lewati jika kau mati saat ini.**

 **Pandanglah** **cermin, ia memantulkan parasmu. Lihatlah** **baik-baik, apakah benar tidak ada lagi keinginan untuk merasakan napas dan hembus angin di dunia ini? Apakah** **benar jika kau** **s** **udah siap meninggalkan dunia ini, dengan cara yang seperti ini?**

 **Aku** **yakin kau tidak ingin ditangisi, karena binar matamu telah muak meneteskan hujan ataupun melihat hujan.**

 **Tetapi** **,** **sekali lagi—jika kau cukup berani untuk mendobrak gerbang kematian, mengapa tidak kau gunakan keberanian itu untuk mendongak dan merangkak, meniti ulang kehidupanmu** **?**

 **Kumohon** **,** **_sekali saja_ —ya, cukup _sekali_ saja—cobalah untuk membuang buku lamamu, dan mulailah sesuatu yang baru.**

 **Hiduplah** **,** **demi diriku. Demi** **aku yang mengharapkan kalian, para muridku, untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan cara kalian sendiri, untuk menjadi sosok yang kuyakini akan dapat membuatku menangis bangga.**

 **Kalian** **meratapi nasib, mencicipi pahit. Getirnya** **hidup ini telah kalian ke** **c** **ap, kumohon jadikanlah itu sebagai pijakan kalian di masa depan. Bawalah** **bara panas dan besi besar yang menempa kalian, sebagai bukti kesuksesan kalian.**

 **Tunjukanlah** **pada dunia bahwa kejamnya takdir just** **r** **u menyuburkan harapan. Anak-anakku, sebarkan dan tanamlah seluruh pengalaman hidup kalian dalam ladang nan luas, yang akan membuat dunia malu karena telah menyiksa kalian.**

.

.

 _Menangislah, anak-anakku. Walau sulit, perlahan-lahan ubahlah segala emosi negatifmu, alirkan dalam sesuatu, apapun itu. Mungkin memang sulit—sangat sulit—untuk melakukan hal itu, tetapi_ sensei _percaya, kalian bisa melakukannya._

 _Sebab sampai kapan pun, tentakel_ sensei _takkan pernah melepaskan kalian._

 _Hidup itu pahit, perih, begitu menyakitkan. Namun sadarkah kau, bahwa dengan hal itu kau akan tahu, bahwa hidup begitu bermakna._

 **Tamat**

Huaa~ ini hari terakhir #SA16, ya? Ah, ga terasa event ini selesainya cepet banget~ #sebulanmasihkecepetan?!

Aih, sudah lah~ ngomong-ngomong, hiatus itu ga enak~ jadi Zaky balik lagi ke FAKI~ maafkan bocah labil ini, minna-san m(_ _)m

Oh ya! Salaaam~

Z.U.M


End file.
